fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valracou Blackmire
Valracou Blackmire is a powerful and influential citizen of the Kingdom of Albion situated in Earth Land. Where he is well-liked by the people and hailed as one of the countries greatest swordsmen. Unbeknowst to the local populace however, Valracou is actually the Earth Dragon Valraxian in the guise of a mortal man; a powerful creature believed to have met its demise during the events of the war 400 years ago. A cool and calculating entity, Valraxian has for centuries lead others to believe the rumors of its assumed demise and has made use of that misconception to lull the people of the Kingdom into a sense of security, later aiming to employ a mixture of fear, arrogance and the populace great pride in order to seize political control over the country and use its immense military power to usher in a new era where humans are once more the inferiors of Dragons. To aid in his continued disguise, Valraxian makes copious use of a set of spells reffered to as the Seven Seals of Aadolmida; a set of runic marks scattered around the body of his human vessel; etched into its very flesh with the powers of foreign magic. Through these seals, Valraxian has managed to ensure that its own tremendous magical powers do not reveal his true identify. These works as restrictive seals and are there to ensure that his capabilities not seem greater than what the station and position of his human guise would readily imply. Appearance Personality While donning his primary disguise as Valracou Blackmire, he comes off as a charming, suave and highly sophisticated man. Whom is generally well-liked and at times even admired for his apparent undying loyalty to his country and at times insights of impeccable wisdom and depth, which has served to make him respected even within the inner circles of Albion's nobility. Valracou is noted by most to be something of an enigma within the country of Albion; and its widely believed that he orignated from the slums as the son of a prostitute and that he was thrown out of the home at a young age to fend for himself, but since the man in question is quite introverted about his personal affairs most of these assumptions are but mere speculation. There is however quite a few in the city whom envy him his seemingly effortless achievements, influence and wealth; but because Valracou is mostly rather generous with his money these are traits that most are inclined to forgive. The creature behind the facade however, is another story entirely, having personally witnessed how a single human managed to transcend into a creature of almost unlimited power, he's known to loathe humanity with all his mind. Believing them not to be insects, but a growing threat which if allowed to rise unchecked will one day wind up exterminating his kind for good, or even worse, put him and his kind in chains, like they once did with humans. While the ancient creature loathes admitting that these inferior creatures could possibly oppose his kind, centuries of time have molded his wisdom and honed his mind; and despite his tremendous power he's not about to understimate them based upon personal bias and inflated self-importance, no, he refuses to make that same mistake twice. Strangely though, centuries of donning the shapes of humans have allowed the great wyrm a certain amount of clarity; and he's come to appreciate the human form more and more. Enjoying the increased freedom it grants him and how it allows him to appreciate the extent of his enormous riches more and more, along with the luxuries and endless oppurtunities it affords him. Indeed, Valraxian the Earth Shaper, once feared as one of the most vicious and cruel of dragonkind has indeed fallen prey to the lure of decadence and luxury; and is in many ways a slave to materialsm, so transfixed is he with his own riches that he's known to frequently submerge himself in his own hoard, bathing in gold and jewels. History Magic & Abilities Master Shapeshifter: Having employed transformation magic and formulas for several centuries in order to hide his true identity; Valracou's skill within this art is one that few can hope to match; with just the tiniest amount of effort he's capable of redefining his own appearance, down to skin-color, height weight and indeed even sex, appearing as a man or a woman depending entirely upon his own machinations and designs. To ensure the continued success of his plans, he's taken to adopt a wide variety of different shapes and personas to ensure that his designs runs along smoothly; his shapeshifting prowess and forms run the full gamut from small creatures to gargantuan beasts of mass-destruction, to his true form, as the black dragon of earth. His greatest use for this ability however is to change the form of his own astral projections into a form the creature finds to better suit his plans, allowing the old dragon to freely employ astral projections on a massive scale to manufacture powerful imaginary threats for the Kingdom of Albion. Astral Projection: Valracou is capable of creating astral projections of immense power and effectivity, his superiour mental faculties as a dragonkind serving to allow him to simultaneously control both his regular body and that of his projection. Due to Valracou's tremendous force of will, any astral projection he summons has enough mass and sufficient bond to the material world so as to be capable of physically interacting with people, and even use magic of its own accord. The exact power of the astral projection depends upon Valracou's own desires, although it, unlike the original remains unbound by the Seven Seals of Aadolmida; and thus on average, is granted more power than the original normally has access to. Through his mastery of Astral Projection, Valracou is known to employ a vast array of different tactics, and he most frequently uses it to deal with his enemies, rather than confronting them personally, granting himself diplomatic immunity by having a truthful alibi while simultaneously allowing him to deal with his enemies from the comfort of his mansion. Valracou's useage of astral projection has allowed him to create several dangerous creatures and personas whom he employs against the people of Albion, to increase their fear of magic and overall xeneophobia greatly. Telekinesis: Telepathy: Breath Weapon: Master Swordsman: Seals of Aadolmida The Seven Seals of Aadolmida are a set of magical gylphs and inscriptions etched directly into the flesh of the mage, its a fairly unknown type of magic given how its actual use is to seal away the power of the caster, making it much less useful to most mages. For Valraxian however, its perfect, for the seals are known to be very difficult to dispel without the original casters desire; and the level of power they can safely store and lock away are among the highest of any modern sealing spell. Through the Seven Seals of Aadolmida, Valraxian has managed to keep his identity secret for several centuries. *'First Seal' *'Second Seal' *'Third Seal' *'Fourth Seal' *'Fifth Seal' *'Sixth Seal' *'Seventh Seal' Category:Dragon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Magical creatures Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Male